TDIlight
by WinxTwilightRox
Summary: TDI version of Twilight! GxT... Gwen is Bella... Trent is Edward. I know, crappy summary!


Well, I'm listening to the song _Decode _by Paramore. And I am addicted to Twilight and TDI. So, I figured, what the heck? I'm just going to go ahead and make a Twilight TDI story. Here is the cast list.

Bella Swan- Gwen  
Edward Cullen- Trent  
Alice Cullen- Bridgette  
Jasper Hale- Geoff  
Rosalie Hale- Heather  
Jasper Hale- Tyler  
Jessica Stanley- Lindsey  
Angela Weber- Katie  
Mike Newton- Cody  
Eric Yorkie- Harold ( They are both kind of nerdy... I guess )  
Tyler Crowley- DJ  
Nomadic Coven:  
James- Duncan  
Victoria- Izzy ( They look alike. If Izzy was real, the actress who plays Victoria would be her )  
Laurent- Noah

I couldn't think of who should play Dr. Carlisle Culle nand Esme Cullen. They will just have to play themselves. The story is told from Gwen's point of view. Some stuff from the book and some studd fro mthe movie! Well, I'll just begin already!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

1. First Sight

I'd never given much thought to how I would die- though I'd had reason enough in the last few months- but, even if I had, I would not had imagined it like this.

I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasently back at me.

Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something.

I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.

The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me.

In the state of Washington, a small town named Forks exist under a near- constant cover of clouds and rain. It rains on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the United States of America. It was from this town and its gloomy, omnipresent shade, that my mother escaped with me when I was only a few months old. It was in this town that I'd been compelled to spend a month every summer until I was fourteen. That was the year I finally put my foot down. These past three summers, my dad, Chris, had vacationed with me in California for two weeks instead.

It was to Forks that I now exile myself- an action I took with great horror. I detested Forks.

It's a four hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, anouther hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles, abd then an hour drive back down to Forks. Flying doesn't bother me; the hour in the car with Chirs, though, I was a little worried about.

When I landed in Port Angeles, it was raining. I didn't see this as an omen, just unavoidable. I'd already said my goodbyes to the sun.

Chris was waiting for me with the cruiser. This I was expecting, too. Chris is Police Chief Swan to the good people of Forks. My primary motivation behind buying a car, despite the scarcity of my funds, was that I refused to be driven around town in a car with red and blue lights on top. Nothing slows down traffic like a cop.

Chris gave me an akward, one- armed hugged when I stumbled my way off the plane.

"It's good to see you, Gwen," he said, smiling as he caught and steadied me.

"It's good to see you, too, Dad." I wasn't allowed to cal lhim Chris to his face.

"I found a good car for you, really cheap," he annouced once we were strapped in.

"What kind of car?" I was suspicious by the way he said "good car for you" as opposed to just "good car."

"Well, it's a truck actually. A Chevy."

"Where did you find it?"

"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?" La Push is the tiny Indian reservation on the coast.

"No."

"We used to go fishing with him during the summer," Chris prompted. That would explain why I didn't remember him. I do a good job of blocking painful, unnecessary things from my memory. "He's in a wheelchair now, so he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap."

"What year is it?" I could see from his change of expression that this was the question he was hoping I wouldn't ask. "Or, did he buy it new?"

"He bought it in 1984, I think. But, it was built in the late fifties or early sixties."

"That's really nice, Dad. Thanks. I really appriciate it."

"Well, now you welcome."

We exchanged a few comments about the weather- which was wet- and that was pretty much it for the conversation.

Eventually, we made it to Chris's. He still lived in the small, two bedroom house that he'd bought with my mother in the early days of their marriage. Those were the only days their marriage had.

It took one trip to get all my stuff upstairs. I got the west bedroom that faced out over the front yard.

One of the about Chris is he doesn't hover. He left me alone to unpack and get settled, a feat that would have been altogether impossible for my mother. It was nice to be alone, not to have to smile and look pleased; a relief to stare dejectedly stare out the window and let a few tears escape. I wasn't in the mood for a real crying jag.

I didn't sleep well that night, even after I was done crying. The contstant _whoosing _of the rain and wind across the roof wouldn't fade into the background.

Thick fog was all I could see out my window in the morning, and I could feel the claustrophobia creeping up on me. You could never see sky here; it was like a cage.

Finding the school wasn't difficult, though I had never been there before. The school was just, like most things ,off the highway. I parked in front of the first building, which had a small sign over the door reading **FRONT OFFICE. **No one else was parked there, so I was sure it was off limits.

Inside, it was brightly lit, and warmer than I'd hoped. The office was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange- flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightley colored flyers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large, red- haired woman wearing glasses.

The red- haired woman looked up. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Gwendolyn Swan," I informed her., and saw the immediate awareness light her eyes. I was expected, a topic of gossip now doubt. Daughter of the Chief's flightly ex- wife had come home at last.

"Of course," she added. "I have your schedule right here. And a list I need you to bring back after classes."

I kept my face pulled back into my hood as I walked to the sidewalk. My plain black jacket didn't stand out, I noticed with relief.

I just kept walking down the hall way, bringing my schedule, and the school map out of my back pocket. I was stopped when a scronny boy with red hair and glasses walked up to me.

"You're Gwendolyn Swan, right?" he asked.

"Just Gwen," I corrected him.

"Hi, I'm Harold the eyes and ears of this place. So, do you need a tour guide? Lunch date? Shoulder to cry on?" Harold asked.

"Uh..." I hesitated. "I'm more of the suffer in silence type."

"Good headline for the feature. I'm on the cover and you're news. Front page."

"What?" It took me a while to comprehend what he just ment. "Oh... please don't.."

"Don't worry. No feautre."

My first class was English, in building three. Building three wasn't hard to spot after I went around the cafeteria. Once inside the classroom, I gave the slip to the teacher, a tall, balding man whose name plate indetified him as Mr. Mason. He gawked at me when he saw my name.

My next to classes passed by in a blur. I had one moe class before lunch. Gym.

Unfourtenetly, I had to dress out for class today. Worse, we were playing volley ball. I had never been good at sports. Ocassionally in Phoenix, when we would play basketball, I would trip and fall, taking a few of my teamates down with me.

Maybe, if I looked like a girl from Phoenix should, I could work this to my advantage. I _should _be a tan, sprty blonde. A volley ball player, or eve na cheerleader perhaps. Instead, I was ivory skinned with skrt black hair with teal streaks and midnight blue eyes.

I told the rest of the girls on my team not to pass the ball to me. But, one time, it did. IO hit the ball sending it right into a guy's head. I went over to apologize.

"I'm sorry. I told them not to let me play."

"Oh, it's cool. Uh... you're Gwendolyn Swan, right?" the boy asked me.

"Just Gwen," I corrected. I figured I would have to correct people about my name a lot while I was staying here.

"He,y hi. I'm Cody."

Then, a girl with long blonde hair walked over to us.

"Wow, she's got a great spike, right? I'm Lindsey by the way. Hey, you're from Arizona, right?" Lindsey seemed vert talkitive.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Aren't people from Arizona supposed to be.... really tan?" Lindsey asked me.

"Yeah, maybe... tha'ts why they kicked me out."

________________________________________

I was glad when gym class ended. After that horrific class was lunch. I sat at the same table with Lindsey ,Cody, and Harold. Along with two other people: kaite Weber and DJ Crowley. Everyone was mainly talking about class assignments and the rest of the junk that came along with the school. I was'nt into the conversation. I was just starring absent mindely at five beautiful looking people walking into the cafeteria.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Those are the Cullens," Katie replied.

"They're um... Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They moved down here from Alaske, like, a few years ago," Lindsey said. "The black haired girl, that's Heather and the sporty guy, Tyle.r They're like a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal."

"You know, they're not actually related," katie told her.

"Yeah....but...... they live together. It's weird." lindsey saw to more of them walking by. "Oka,y the little blonde haired girl's Bridgette. Weirdest one of them all. And she's with Geoff, the blonde one who looks like he's in pain. Dr. Cullen's like this foster dad slash match maker."

I saw one more walking into the room. "Whose he?"

Both Lindsey and Katie looked to see who I was talking about.

"That's Trent Cullen. Totally gorgoues, obviously. Bu,t apparently, he doesn't date," Lindsey continued. I was looking over my shoulder at the Cullen family. Trent starign at me with piecing black eyes. "Like seriously, don't waist your time."

____________________________________________

After lunch, I had Biology. Since he also had Biology that class, Cody walked with me there. In the clasroom, there was only one seat. And that seat was next to Trent cullen. Mr. Molina, the teacher, gestured for me to sit there. After the late bell rang, Mr. Molina began the lesson about flat worms. I felt eyes on me. But, I didn't have to look to know whose it was. The class went by fast. When the bell rang, Trent was up and out of the room before anyone else was out of their seats.

When I walked into the warm office, I almost turned and walked out. Trent Cullen stood at the desk in front of meI recognized again tousled brown hair. He didn't appear to notice the sound of my entrance. He was trying to chance sixth period Biology to another time- any other time. I couldn't help but think that I was that reason.

____________________________________________________________________________________

End of chapter one! Chapter two wil lbe up shortley.

Iizzy: We're vampires people! le'ts go suck blood!

Heather: You're not really a vampire. Idiot.

Izzy: You're just lucky that my liscence to kill is currently expired.

Please review! Review! Review!


End file.
